Data consolidation may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. A typical data consolidation system does not include the ability to predict location specific future activity. Additionally, a large amount of data may require manual management of the data. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.